Waiting for you
by Jan319
Summary: "Every day, I get a telephone call from you; it's the one positive thing in my life. One day, you just show up without calling me. But I know you're there for me," older ward criminal ward, daddy ward Tatward


Excuse the mistakes!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to author, Stephenie Meyer, I do not own them; all I am doing is borrowing them to write this story. I do, however, own the plot.

Summary: "Every day, I get a telephone call from you; it's the one positive in my life. One day, you just show up without calling me. To my surprise, I see you dressed in a simple tank top and shorts, and I know you're here for me."  
_

EPOV

"Masen, you've got a phone call; hurry the fuck up," Fucking asshole!

"And put your fucking shirt on; ain't nobody here wants to see the fucking tats on your arms and back." Good thing he knows nothing of my apadravya.

"Then don't fucking look at them; if I wanna show off my tats, I am going to fucking do it." With one last slick to my hair, I walk out of my hellhole in cuffs to the phone, where I know my girl, Isabella, is calling.

At least every day, at the same time, she calls me. I take whatever she will give me until I am out.

While I am on the way to the phone, I hear the motherfuckers yell. I swear they get fucking happy to see inmates walking around without a shirt on.

"When are you going to bring her sweet ass here?" Fucking idiots.

I ignore them; they're just fucking haters because their bitches or whores never visit their ugly asses here in this fucking prison, or, as I like to call it, hellhole.

"Fucking finally." I say.

I get shove to the phone by Officer Banner; I fucking hate this asshole, He always on my ass about stuff. Too fucking bad; I ain't gay.

I have my girl, Isabella, barefoot and pregnant at my house.

Did I mention she also has a pierced pussy, which I gave her, as well as a sleeve tattoo on her right arm? Well, now you fucking know.

~Waiting for You~

"Baby," I hear my girl coo on the other end.

"Baby cakes, how are my girls?" I ask, shoving any inmate that gets too fucking close to me.

"Hold on, baby cakes," I interrupt before she can answer. "Get the fuck away, or I'll beat you to bloody pulp."

He backs off. I ain't going to let anyone ruin the reputation I have here in this fucking prison.

"Sorry." He murmurs and walks away.

"Three fucking minutes left, Masen." I flip him off and get back to my girl, who waiting for me.

"Sorry about that, baby; did you get my present?" I sent my mother, Elizabeth, to pick up the engagement ring I have for Isabella in my safe deposit box.

"Yes, can I open it now?"

"Not yet, but soon; I gotta go baby cakes; they're already calling my name. These motherfucker officers have no respect for me, especially one, Banner,"

"Fuck that asshole! You'll be out soon. I love you, Masen."

"I love you more, baby cakes." Before I could hang up, fucking Officer Banner took the phone away from me, ending the call.

"Asshole," I walk back to my cell with Banner walking right beside me.

"Gym time," He motions me outside and I fucking take off to the weight station, and notice McCarty there, lifting some weights.

McCarty is my best friend here in this hellhole. He tried to kill Royce King, who beat up McCarty's girl, Rosalie. As for me, I am here because I 'assaulted', my girl's ex-best friend, Jacob, who broke her wrist. I just wanted the guy to get a taste of his own medicine, but the district attorney thought, since I punched him to a bloody pulp, and broke several bones, that I needed prison time.

"Hey man, how much longer you got in this hell hole?"

"Two months," I reply back.

Lifting some weights, I begin to work out. I know that everyone in the room is looking at me, but I ignore them.

Once I have done this for an hour; I see other inmates coming to use the weights while I do my everyday run around this fucking prison.

I stretch my muscles out, and then bend down and fix my shoes before starting off in a slow jog before setting into a faster pace.

I pick up speed, and, as I am running, I am thinking of a way to propose to Isabella.

"Oh, I know what to do. I am gonna get a henna tattoo on my chest with 'Isabella, Will You Marry Me?'" There is nothing better than having ink printed on your chest to show every fucker out there I am a fucking romantic at heart.

~Waiting for You~

"Masen, you've got a visitor; get your ass into the room and I'll send them in." I walk into the room, not expecting anything. I hardly ever have visitors, but once I am in the room, I see my beautiful girl. One positive thing about this particular prison; they made an exception just for me when it came to conjugal visits. Normally, you have to be married in order to get them.

"Hi, we don't have long; fuck me hard." What a way to greet your boyfriend; no need to tell me twice.

.  
.

"Get on the fucking bed and don't fucking move until I tell you," I growl.

She does as she is told, just like my good little baby cakes. We don't have long, so I am going to fuck her until she is begging me to let her come.

After this fuck, she's going to be walking funny for the whole entire week if I have my way.

BPOV

His hands move slowly down my back, massaging every tense muscle in my aching body. I feel his lips trailing down my body, and I trembled as his lips made a path along my breasts. His hands massaged my enlarge breasts for a few moments before his lips returned, kissing slowly along my chest until he was kissing along my neck. I felt my breath hitch up a bit in my throat.

"I am going to make you feel so good, baby." I hear him murmur.

My mind is foggy, but I manage to clear it when he crawls on top of me and covers my mouth with his own. I kiss him hungrily, wanting him to know how much I'd loved and appreciated the massage he'd given me. I feel so much better; the aches were gone and I felt relaxed enough that he could probably do just about anything to me. As I lay there, I couldn't help but smile about it. As the tingle of lust works its way from my thighs into a burn in my chest, my body feels like it is on fire and our lips battled each other for dominance. Submitting to him with a groan as he took my lower lip between his teeth and nibble playfully, I melt under his simple touch.

As his lips move away from my mouth and I feel his lips on my neck, I feel like my whole body is suddenly bursting into flames with anticipation. I groan, closing my eyes and willing myself to relax a bit more, as his lips taste every exposed inch of me that he could reach. Pausing at the waistband of my lacy boyshorts, he looked up at me and I nodded lazily. I lifted my hips and he scooted my lacy boyshorts away from my body and I felt my whole body blush a little bit under his stare. My pussy is soaking wet waiting for his erection against my pussy. Time slows to a crawl as I waited for his next move.

"Fuck!" I hissed, as suddenly Edward leans down over me with the head of his cock sliding between my swollen lips.

My entire body is tense and fiery hot as his mouth moved against my own while grinding his pierced cock against my pierced clit. Metal against metal; god, the feeling was incredible.

"God," I mumble.

"I'm not God, Isabella; my name is Edward and you better remember that," Edward commands, suddenly, pulling his mouth away from me and moving his hand back a bit. His bluish-gray eyes glance up to meet my dark brown ones, sparkling with a playfulness that gives me butterflies.

"Holy fuck." He moans. "You're so wet; you're so hot for me, aren't you?" He whispered, glancing up at me with red cheeks.

"Fuck, yes" I groaned, pushing my head back against the pillows and pushing my hips towards him.

"Are you gonna come for me?' He asked breathlessly, leaning back down and assaulting me with his tongue again, the wetness moving quickly against the highly sensitive area, and the tension eased with every stroke of his long fingers.

"Yes" I groan, desperate for him, my toes curl against the blankets and my hands curl into fists as I bite down hard on my lower lip. "Fuck, baby," I moan.

His cock enters me, and he begins fucking me like my life depends on it. I am so close; and so fucking worked up, that I don't care. The heat builds to an inferno, the tension like taut elastic, if he pushed any farther, I was going to snap soon. I met all his thrusts with my own. His fingers brush over my clit just once; that's all it takes. I came undone, groaning loudly and desperately as the love of my life empties his hot load into my pussy. My body trembled and I hear him breathing heavily as he pulls away from my pussy. I feel, rather than see, his shaking fingers pushing the messy pieces of hair away from my forehead while he kisses me there once more.

"God, Isabella," He mumbles.

"Damn; I love how you rub my pierced clit with your cock piercing."

"I know."

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down to me, not caring for a second that we were both sweaty. Soon, he was resting his head on my chest.

We're interpreted when an officer pound on the door.

EPOV

"Time's up; get your ass out so I can put your cuffs back on," Fucking Banner.  
"I love you, but I gotta go. Protect what's mine." I kiss her lips.

"I will. I love you too." She put her clothes back on and I open the door for her, like a gentleman I am.

"About fucking time," Banner mumbles.

"There's a lady present, Banner, watch your language." I warn his ugly ass.

"My apology, Miss," I am cuffs again and I kiss my girl once more before going back to my cell.

With my girl gone, I head to the mess hall so I can eat my shitty lunch and count the days down until I am released from this fucking prison.

Eating this shit food, I imagine myself eating Isabella's delicious homemade food.

A fight breaks out with couple of inmates until one of them fucking pushes me away from my food. I get my ass up and grab this fucker and punch him right in the gut.

"You dumb ass fuck!" I yell in his face while punching him.

"Whatever, Masen; I know why you're here. You messed up some man because your girl got into some little argument with her former best friend." I punch him one final time; I don't need to add time to my sentence. The officers just see him walk away from the fight; they didn't see the fight; thank God.

"In your fucking cell," One of them tells me, because they need to contain the inmates who were fighting..

"Fuck no! I am getting a tat on my arm today." I walk to the man who will be doing my tattoo.

"Ready for your tat?"

"Fuck yes." I sit down on the cold bench seat, picking up my sleeve where I am getting a snake type of tattoo.

As he rubs my skin with some alcohol swab, I stare at the wall, zoning out until he is finished.

About an hour and a half later, I am finished. I give him some money that I been saving. I've been helping to make license plates for extra money.

"Thank you." He shows me the tattoo, and then puts a homemade bandage on it.

~Waiting for You~

Time goes by fast and, before I know it, I have a week left in this prison before I am released.

I do the same shit I always do; eat, workout, and stare at my beautiful girl's pictures.

"Thank fucking God that I will be out of here soon." I say before going to sleep one night.

The next few days went by even faster.

Soon, I only have a day left and I am fucking happy to get out.

"Thank you," I told Emmett, who passes me my tray of food.

"You're welcome; fuck, I've only got a month left than I am outta this hellhole," He slams his hand against the table and punches an inmate for bumping into him.

"Jail cell, McCarty," Officer Newton told him.

He grabs his tray and leaves.

The day went by fast and before I know it, it is time to sleep.

~Waiting for You~

Last night, I told an officer to shut the fuck up. It broke my policy of "No talking while I get my rest, period."

The next morning, I wake up earlier than usual because today is the day where I will leave this place and never come back.  
I am brought into the part of the prison where I will get my street clothes back, and I will also prepare to leave. I see my "street clothes" are some dark wash jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt, along with my watch and a cap that I put on backwards.

As I am checking out of this hellhole, I hear Banner tell me,

"You'll be back, they always are."

Not even for a million fucking dollars.

.

.

With the henna tat ready on my chest, I see my silver Volvo in the parking lot.

My girl has a tank top and shorts on, and is standing outside of the car, rubbing her baby bump. I have to say my girl looks good pregnant.

Wait! Is that a new piercing? Yep, I definitely saw a barbell on her tongue when she licked her lips. Fuck me.

I lift her up for the first time on the outside after two years of being in this fucking prison. Yes, I got Isabella pregnant here and I don't fucking regret how our daughter was conceived. The only thing that matter is that she is here. Isabella wraps her arm around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I put her down and take my shirt off, revealing the tat I have on my chest. Before I even take a breath, she jumps into my arms, kissing me all over my face and neck. I grab her ass and squeeze before I set her back down on the ground.

"I know you're excited, but let me ask you, officially." I smirk at her.

"I guess, if you have to; go ahead," She looks at me with such love that it is impossible to stay mad at her.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of being the mother to my children and my very attractive wife?"

"Attractive mother and wife? How can I say no to that! Hmm…"

She makes me wait down on one knee while she rubs her belly.

After a moment of silence, she screams out a yes.

"Yes." Fucking finally.

I open the ring case that I made sure Bella brought and slip on her engagement ring, where it will stay until death do us part, and even then, it will remain on her hand for eternity.

I lead her to the passenger's seat, but she swats my hand away and climb into the driver side while I get into the passenger seat. I guess she thought since I hadn't driven in two years, I shouldn't be driving right now.

She speeds out of the parking lot.

I look at my fuck hot fiancée and just admire her beauty before she speaks.

"Are we leaving this place for good?" She asks, looking at the road, and then quickly glancing at me.

"We're never coming back." No matter that we are leaving a prison full of guards who would like nothing more than to have me return.

I am leaving this place for good. I have a wife and daughter to take care of, after all.

~The End~

Sent from my iPod


End file.
